


Sunday Kind of Love

by friskynotebook



Series: Plausible Verse [7]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Blended family, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Wedding, legally married, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskynotebook/pseuds/friskynotebook
Summary: Carrie and Harrison finally get their big white wedding.





	Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of Carrison Week put on by the peeps over at @carrisonfiesta . The prompt for day three was “favourite Carrison-related song/wedding day.”
> 
> Thank you to my lovely space twin @hewouldve for the kickass beta—love you babe!
> 
> This fic takes place in my plausible verse, where Harrison and Carrie slowly come together after he separates from Melissa. It’s set on June 15, 2011—and the date is important for a reason

_She was morning and I was night time_

Harrison glanced out the window as he tied his bow tie, smiling as he saw the near-perfect sun rays beaming through. His soon-to-be wife was very insistent they get married on June 15, and judging from the picturesque weather, she couldn’t have picked a better day.

_I one day woke up to find her lying beside my bed. She softly said, “Come take me”_

“Mom, it’s time to put the dress on!”

Billie’s excited voice drew Carrie out of her memories from the morning’s activities. They had decided not to do the traditional “sleeping separately the night before the wedding” thing—with everything they’d been through over the past 35 years, they figured they could take their chances with a superstition.

“Coming, Billie …”

_For I’ve been lonely in need of someone, as though I’d done someone wrong somewhere. But I don’t know where, come lately_

“Ready for the big day?” Steven asked, patting Harrison on the arm.

Sometimes, he couldn’t believe this was his life. Carrie came into his world when his life was nothing short of a shit show—his boys were a joy, but he was frustrated and moody all the time, unsure of his place in life. And then, Carrie Frances Fisher fell into his lap in a dark cab one London night, and nothing was ever the same.

“Fuck yeah, I am.”

_You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me_

“Carrie, dear, are you sure you don’t want to cover that tattoo?”

“Mother …” Carrie sighed, looking at Debbie. “I want it showing.”

“I’m just asking, dear.” Debbie raised her hands in surrender. “Think of the pictures. What if you can see it in the pictures?”

“We won’t be getting photos of our ankles, so I think we’re good,” Carrie quipped.

“It’s almost time!” Georgia exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement. She went up to Carrie and handed her a box. “Here!”

“What is it?” she asked, smiling at her daughter.

“Dad wanted me to give it to you right before you walked down the aisle.”

She opened the box, revealing a tiny Millennium Falcon on a thin silver bracelet chain. Her hand flew to her mouth, amazed he took the stupid joke she made a month ago so seriously. But then again, this shouldn’t have surprised her—he’s always been the one person to take her seriously, treat her as an equal, value her. And she knew her influence on him, too—they made each other better people.

To others they might have been a mismatched couple, but they’ve always fit together, drawn to each other as if fate couldn’t stand to have them apart.

“Baby, will you help me put this on?”

_Another place, another grace would save me_

Harrison took a deep breath at the end of the aisle (set up in their backyard, of course), looking at the friends and family gathered. He turned to his groomsmen—Will patted him on the back, Todd gave him a thumbs up. His hands started twitching of their own will, his nerves getting the best of him.

Then, the music changed.

The assembled people turned around, watching the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Harrison smiled at his sisters-in-law, Penny and Meryl, and his daughters. Billie gave him a wink, whisper-shouting, “She looks amazing!”

Harrison smirked at her, then glanced up as he heard the chairs scrape across the ground.

He locked eyes with Carrie—looking as radiant as the day he met her—as she walked down the aisle, and his anxiety was kicked to the curb.

She made it to the end, and he took her hand.

“Hey, sweetheart.”


End file.
